More Than Meets The Eye
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: After a disastrous mission Jack decides the team needs a little shooting practise. This is my first attempt at writing more from Gwen's point of view so sorry if she's a bit OOC. In fact I think both the main characters I write about are rather OOC in this story...oops. :P


Gwen sighed. Yesterday had been horrible. So many things had gone wrong and so many innocent people died that it had even left Jack unsettled. As she wearily walked into work this morning Gwen was somewhat anxious. She knew that a team mess up as big as yesterday's would not go unnoticed and, judging by the collective nervous silence on entering the Hub, she could tell the others agreed with her line of reasoning.

Sure enough, as a soon as Gwen had sat down Jack emerged from his office.

"Downstairs. Everyone. Now!" he commanded. After exchanging glances the group quickly started to move. "That includes you too Ianto." Jack added.

Gwen glanced at the Welshman who stood on the outskirts of the Hub. He was as silent as ever but holding back a smile. Ianto looked happy just to be included for once.

Gwen knew that he was barely allowed in the field after Lisa. Fortunately this seemed to suit him fine. She'd overheard Tosh telling him the horror story of yesterday's mission last night. Gwen wondered how the technician had been able to re-live such a nasty experience.

"Earth to Gwen? Come on!" Jack said.

Realising that she'd just been standing there Gwen blushed and quickly headed downstairs to join the others. She, Jack and Ianto filed into the same room Jack had once taught her how to use a gun in. As Ianto and Gwen joined the others Jack stood in front of the group. Beside him was a table full of weapons.

"Given just how badly yesterday went I think it's time you all learnt how to use firearms properly."

Gwen frowned. Hadn't she been through this already?

"Jack I think I know how to use a gun." Owen replied in an irritated tone.

Jack's eyes blazed.

"Then can you please explain why you nearly shot a civilian instead of the creature yesterday?"

"It was moving too fast!" Owen spluttered.

"Your bullet went flying in the opposite direction it." Jack reminded. Owen suddenly found his shoes mesmerising. Jack looked around the room as if daring the others to contradict him. "You were all very lucky that I had good aim or else it would've escaped." There was silence. "We're down here so you can re-learn your skills. I've adapted the targets to make this harder and more realistic so pick a weapon." Jack explained, gesturing at the table.

The group swarmed over the equipment carefully considering each option. In the end Gwen went for a small pistol but she couldn't help noticing out of the corner of her eye, that Ianto had simply taken a gun out of jacket. She smiled to herself, he was always prepared.

The group fanned out into a horizontal line and analysed the targets in front of them. It looked straight forward enough. As one, the team raised their guns.

"Hey hey not all at once!" Jack exclaimed. "Wouldn't want you to injure yourselves. We'll do this one at a time. Gwen, you're up first."

Nervously Gwen came forward. Jack walked over to the side of the room as she raised her gun. Gwen felt this was somewhat anti-climatic. The targets looked no different to how they'd been the last time she was down here. Then Jack pressed a large red button on the wall and they started to move. Fast.

Gwen picked the target closest to her and pointed her gun at it but even this simple movement was not easy. No sooner had Jack pressed the button the lights had dimmed and because of this environment it was significantly harder to aim. Gwen's first few shots missed spectacularly and she could hear Owen behind her sniggering at her attempts. After several more wild bullets however Gwen's aim started to improve dramatically to the point where she hit everything dead on centre. Jack pressed the button and the moving targets slowed to a halt. The lights returned to their full brightness to reveal his smile. He was smiling at her.

"Good. That's the kind of shooting I was to see in the field. Is that clear?" Gwen nodded. "Next!"

The shooting practise continued for the next hour or so and Gwen decided to stick around, partly to see hwo the others would do but mainly to procrastinate from doing paperwork. She watched on in amusement as the same procedure was repeated for each one of her colleagues.

It was a pleasant surprise to discover that Owen was initially the worst shot out of them all. Tosh was almost as good as Gwen with a gun. Although Owen's aim was excellent by the end of it he'd managed to waste most of his time bickering with Jack. Once his turn was over he stormed over to Gwen muttering under his breath.

Finally it was Ianto's turn. As the Welshman came forward Owen smirked. Jack pressed the button and in the darkness Ianto raised his gun. The team waited for him to shoot.

"I bet Teaboy's never even used a gun!" Owen whispered loudly to Gwen.

At these words Ianto stiffened and pulled down the trigger. The bullet embedded itself in the centre of the first Weevil target. Beside Gwen Owen's smirk abruptly disappeared.

"Lucky shot." he muttered.

Ianto proceeded to hit the following targets expertly. He re-loaded and was starting to fire another round when Jack pressed the button. Although his mouth was gaping wide open like Owen's the surprise was evident in his eyes.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked.

"Canary Wharf, Torchwood 1." Ianto replied.

Jack's smile became more forced.

"Well at least they got one thing right." he said finally/

Ianto carefully put his gun back into his jacket and turned to face the others.

"Anyone want coffee? I'm about to do another batch."

Gwen smiled and nodded.

Sometimes she didn't understand how they'd ever manged to neglect Ianto the point of him being able to care for his dying girlfriend in the Hub without anyone noticing. This was another of these moments when the quiet young man stepped out from the background and Gwen wondered why he hid himself in the first place. There was obviously so much more to the Welshman than met the eye.


End file.
